


"Rune stone club"

by internetpiratearrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Mycroft is hella sassy, there are other characters from hp but those are the main ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpiratearrr/pseuds/internetpiratearrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Mystrade Hogwarts AU because there don't seem to be that many. Basically it's about Mycroft and Greg's relationship developing through the D.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oraculum

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to favouritefi.tumblr.com/ for her amazing Sherlock Hogwarts head canons and stuff. I've based a couple of things in this fic around them, like the idea you can only see Mycroft if he wants you to. So yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: this fic is officially abandoned. i would be super happy if anyone wanted to finish it off, like you don't even have to ask but if you could i'd be interested in seeing what you've done with it.

Dean Thomas told John Watson who told Greg Lestrade that Harry Potter was running secret Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. Greg was in his 7th year and with his N.E.W.TS coming up he felt it would be best to actually learn _something_ before his exam, not to mention the fact that the secret illegal club aspect greatly appealed to his Umbridge hating nature. He had no problem in swallowing his pride and taking lessons from the 5 th year Chosen One, unlike some people.

Sherlock had also heard from John about Dumbledore’s Army and at once said he would not go. The 4th year was the best in his year at Defence Against the Dark Arts, of course, but to stoop to taking lessons from another student, even if they were, like John, a year older than him. Eventually, however, he succumbed to John’s constant begging to get the Ravenclaw to come.

As soon as Mycroft discovered his brother was going to a secret, illegal, anti-Ministry, anti-Umbridge club run by the needless trouble maker, Harry Potter, Mycroft knew he too must join. Of course, his reasons were entirely to prevent Sherlock getting into trouble and not in any way because he may want to rebel against Umbridge’s regime. The problem was though, how to get himself invited. As a Slytherin he knew it was unlikely he would be welcomed into the group and having the head boy at a secret club was not going to be a particularly welcome idea (even if no one really knew he existed). Getting his brother to help was in no way an option, not least because Sherlock would refuse and he couldn’t just turn up, that would be the hight of iniquity and besides, having him there uninvited would surely cause everyone to scarper (he also wasn’t really sure how to get into the room he knew must exist).

Finally he reached the conclusion that he must get John to let him become a member; he was aware how unlikely it was that John would reactive positively to his snooping but that could not be helped. Mycroft walked into the Gryffindor common room (surely they could come up with a better password than _Oraculum_?). He spotted John in the corner working with Sherlock. Blast, he shall have to come back after Sherlock left; he turned to leave when he saw in the corner, the Gryffindor boy with silver hair he was so fond of watching in lessons (The Weasley twins switched his shampoo for silver hair dye in 5 th year; unfortunately, they had brought it from a shonky dealer and Lestrade’s hair was permanently silver, unable to dye over it due to the dye’s magical properties, Greg had to put up with it. Mycroft found this utterly endearing and felt it added exceedingly to his appeal).

“Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?” Greg ran his hand across his mouth and chin as Mycroft quickly regained his cool exterior,

“Oh no, not at all,” he quickly reassured him.

“Hang on, you’re Slytherin, what are you doing in here? Actually, who even _are_ you? You must be in my year but I’ve never seen you before,” he wasn’t lying, Mycroft had an uncanny knack for remaining hidden in plain sight, the fact he had just been seen was a momentary lapse on his part.

“I just nipped in to check up on my little brother,” it wasn’t entirely a lie, the DA was, of course, to check up on Sherlock and not in any way because he felt it was his only chance of rebellion, “I notice you’re not particularly objecting to his presence, despite the fact that he’s in Ravenclaw.”

“Wait who’s your br- Sherlock?” Lestrade exclaimed as realisation dawned on him, “Sherlock has a brother? SHERLOCK! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A BROTHER?” Lestrade shouted across the common room.

“Oh, God. Mycroft, can you stop shoving you’re hook of a nose in to other people’s business,”

“You’re business is the only one who I shove my _beak of a nose_ in to, Sherlock,” Lestrade could practically hear the cool sarcasm drip from Mycroft. He found it unbelievably sexy.

Lestrade glanced at the clock above the fireplace,

“John, Sherlock, it’s time we went to, well um-“

“Rune stone club,” John supplied.

“Yes, rune stone club,” Lestrade jumped on the idea.

“Wouldn’t want to be late for rune stone club,” Sherlock added helpfully.

“Well, I must not keep you from your _rune stone club”_ Mycroft said, carefully annunciating his last, you could physically taste the disbelief in his tone, Lestrade thought, although instead of being worried they’d given the game away, he was rather more distracted by the thought that this, much like Mycroft’s sarcasm, was also unbelievably sexy.

“Well, must dash,” He managed to say, “don’t want to be late for rune stone club or anything,”

“Mmm,” John and Sherlock agreed, and the three of them quickly exited the common room, leaving Mycroft with as close to an expression of bemusement as he could get.

He had a way in after all, he supposed. After Potions the next day, Mycroft went to talk to Lestrade.

“Gregory,”

“Woah, how the hell did you get here, lessons only finished about twenty seconds ago?”

“I am aware of that, Gregory, however it wasn’t too much of a stress given that I am in the same class as you; actually we’ve been in the same Potions class since 1st year,”

“We have? Oh, I’m – urm – sorry? I didn’t realise”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, very few people ever do.” Greg felt that Mycroft seemed almost wistful, as though he hoped that someone would, although from what he’d gotten Sherlock to say about his brother at the DA meeting, it seemed a bit unlikely (“My brother his head boy, he has no feelings and the school would crumble without him. Why are you so interested? Do you fancy him or something?” Greg had blushed at Sherlock’s sarcasm but luckily Sherlock had turned to John to pester him about his muggle upbringing)

“Well, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“I need into Harry’s Defence Against the Dark Arts club,” Lestrade started to deny it but Mycroft held up his hand, “I know it exists and I, like you, would like to achieve in my N.E.W.Ts,” OK, Mycroft could achieve an Outstanding with his hands tied behind his back, but he felt that reason would most likely appeal to Lestrade more. “How do you find out about the meetings and where are they held?”

“Oh, we have these coins,” Greg riffled through his pocket and dug out his coin, “They get hot and the serial number or something changes, with the date and time of the next meeting. Some kind of charm or something”

“A Protean charm? That seems awfully similar to the Dark Mark system.” Mycroft observed, Greg shuffled a bit and blushed,

“Well, I think that’s actually where Hermione got the idea. Any way, we meet in the room of requirement,” Mycroft shot him a puzzled expression, “Urm- It’s this room on the seventh floor in the left corridor, opposite that tapestry of that crazy guy attempting to teach some trolls ballet.”

“Barnabas the Barmy?”

“Yeah, I think so. I can talk to Hermione to get you in, she’s sort of organising it and stuff,” Greg probably shouldn’t be telling the Slytherin head boy of all people any of this really, but it didn’t seem particularly as though Mycroft was for Umbridge. In fact, as they talked on their way to transfiguration, the more Mycroft seemed to despise Umbridge and her regime and the more Greg got the unshakable feeling Mycroft would have found a way into the D.A. without him. When they got to transfiguration (they shared that class too. In fact they shared most classes. If Greg wanted to be an Auror he should probably take Sherlock’s advice and become a bit more observant), Greg went to sit with Mycroft before figuring that Mycroft had his own friends, why should he want to sit with him? He went to sit with Sally as he had done for the past seven years.

“Who was that you came in with?”

“Oh, that was Sh-,“ Greg said before realising that Sally despised Sherlock and would probably not take kindly to him being pally with his mysterious brother, “Just some guy who wants to join the D-,” Greg said before realising Sally wasn’t supposed to know about the D.A. “-octor who appreciation society I’m starting up,” Greg finished lamely.

“Doctor Who? Is that some muggle thing?”

“Seriously, you don’t even know about Doctor Who, what kind of childhood did you have?”

Fortunately, McGonagall walked in and interrupted the argument before it could start. Throughout the lesson, Greg looked for where about Mycroft sat in the class but could not for the life of him see where he was. He figured Mycroft possibly had some kind of Tardis/magic perception filter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked at him sceptically.

“You told the Slytherin head boy that we are running illegal Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, how he can find out the times and where the meetings are held.”

“The idea was perfectly sound!”

“The idea was terminally stupid!”

“He wants to do well in his exams as much as the rest of us, just because he’s Slytherin-,”

“And head boy,” Hermione interjected,

“-Doesn’t mean we should deprive him of that right!”

“She’s right mate,” Fred said helpfully,

“You’ve probably just ended the lessons before they’ve properly started,” George added

“I mean, we love you mate, but sometimes...”

“You can be about as intelligent as a troll crossed with a coconut,”

“Great. Thanks guys. I thought we agreed given the hair thing that you were never allowed to insult me again.”

“Except in extreme cases,” George pointed out

“And we’re doing it in a friendly manner given that you’ve just lost us an N.E.W.T,”

“I really don’t think it will be an issue, Mycroft hates Umbridge just as much as we do and he believes Harry that You Know Who is back!”

Sherlock, who had come down looking vaguely dishevelled from John's dorm, looked quizzically at Greg, “What are you saying about my brother?”

“Only that we should let him in to the D.A.”

“Oh God, there's no way we're letting him in, I won't allow it,”

“It's not for you to allow,” Hermione interjected, “if anything it's for Harry to allow,”

“What's for me to allow?” Harry walked in from detention, clutching his hand.

“Greg has told the Slytherin head boy about the D.A.-”

“He knew about it anyway!” Greg interjected,

“-And how to find out when and where we are meeting,”

“I just don't see why he should miss out on getting a good grade in his N.E.W.TS,”

“Oh believe me, my brother is perfectly capable of getting full marks, no matter how incompetent the teacher is, he just wants to control my entire life,”

“Believe it or not, Sherlock,” Everyone spun around to face Mycroft who had seemingly just appeared but whom no one was entirely sure whether he had been there the whole time, “Yes, I am a Slytherin, yes, I am head boy, and yes, perhaps I don't need extra tuition however I would like, for once in my life to be a part of something, to most certainly oppose something I dislike instead of democratically having to weasel my way around it so, Harry, if you would; will you permit me to be a member of Dumbledore's Army?”

“How long have you known about it's existence?”

“Since you met at the hog's head a fortnight ago,”

“Well, if he were going to go to Umbridge then surely he would have done so before now?” Harry looked around as if for confirmation but everyone was looking at him expectantly; awkwardly, he continued, “So I guess it wouldn't be a big issue if you were to join,”

Greg grinned at Harry and Mycroft felt a flush of affection for his insistent friend. Friend? _Yes_ , he supposed, _that would probably be the correct term for it._ The boy had been worming his way into Mycroft's thoughts and it seemed the more he did so, the more Greg seemed to be able to see him. Of course this meant that whenever Mycroft's thoughts slipped to Greg, Greg would see him and grin, making Mycroft's thoughts stutter more. He was unsure why this was happening now of all times, he had watched him in lesson's before and Greg had never even seen him although now he was getting to know the boy personally he supposed Greg must be actively looking for him. The thought was almost lovely enough to make Mycroft grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the onIy johnlock line was a quick joke. I DID say it was only ambiguous! I might make it more obvious later if I can be bothered. I will update at some point but I'm in the middle of my exams at the moment. Not that anyone cares.
> 
> EDIT: I really won't update


End file.
